Because I'm unpopular I'll have a, beach romance?
by Ryta-chan
Summary: -Oneshot- Yuu's taken Tomoko to the beach! Being Tomoko, she can't wait to find the most clueless, yet cutest beach boy ever, of course even she knows she couldn't find find such a guy. But..what happens when she really does meet the beach boy of her fantasies?


"The beach..?" Tomoko repeated through the phone with her mouth twitching.

"Of course! It's summer now, and knowing you, I bet you have been outside since the last day before break!" Yuu replied.

"_It's shocking how well she knows me_." Tomoko thought.

"So, will ya come?" Yuu asked.

"Well..." Tomoko trailed off.

_"Tomorrow was going to be the day I checked out that newly released otome game!" _Tomoko wailed in her mind.

"Tomoko!" Yuu begged.

"Well..it depends. You wearing a one piece or two piece?" Tomoko asked.

"Two-piece..why?" Yuu asked.

_"Good god, a chance to see Yuu-chan and her C(?) cups in a two-piece?!" _Tomoko thought excitedly. She then pictured Yuu running to her with a respectable but exceptional chest bouncing up and down.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Yuu insisted," You'll get some vitamin-d, feel the waves crash against your feet, and it'll be just you, me and my boyfriend.

"Boyfriend." Tomoko cringed as she repeated the word disdainfully but quietly.

"Please Tomoko?" Yuu begged once more.

"Alright, alright. I'll go." Tomoko caved in.

"Hooray! I'll see you tomorrow!" Yuu said as she hung up. Tomoko stared blankly at her phone.

"When was the last the last time I when to the beach?" Tomoko asked herself. She then flashbacked to when she was five years of and Tomoki was three.

"Oh god, has it seriously been that long..?!" Tomoko said as she slapped her forehead.

"You know what? That's ok. Maybe at the beach I can turn myself into a mysterious seductress with the ability lure any man I desire. Maybe then I can get a summer romance!" Tomoko said to herself. She pictured herself as a beautiful sultry girl with a very skimpy two piece on, holding her breasts erotically and turning on a nearby lifeguard.

"But..I'll need a sexy swimsuit.." Tomoko pointed out. She then looked to her legs clad in shorts.

"And I might want to wax.."

By the next morning, Tomoko was what she would call ready for the beach. She donned onto herself a blue tank top with a light button up over it and black capri with her green and white one-piece swim suit underneath. Laying on her head was a straw hat her mom lent her in her hands was a bag with her beach towel and sunscreen.

"I never got to buy a new sexy swimsuit.." She sobbed quietly," But thank goodness I remembered to shave my legs."

"Tomoko!" A voice called out. It was Yuu inside her parent's car waving from the passenger seat with the window rolled down.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tomoko said with a slight smirk.

Tomoko sat in the backseat with Yuu's stuff and to two began to chatter endlessly.

"Eh? You seriously watched that entire anime?" Yuu asked in disbelief.

"With pride!" Tomoko responded proudly.

"I hadn't had enough time to, and I also heard it's really perverse.." Yuu reddened.

"Seriously, she thinks it's perverted?" Tomoko thought," Well I guess that means I don't have any standards.."

Tomoko began to hum something without even noticing.

"Tomoko?" Yuu asked.

"Ah, sorry." Tomoko apologized," I just have a song stuck in my head."

"Oh, which one?" Yuu asked.

"You probably don't know it but it's called Ma*ia by Kali*ina."

"You meaning the ending song for ****** M*gi *adoka Ma*ica?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"I really enjoyed that song too." Yuu commented," I can't believe it was only shown when the true nature of the series was revealed."

"I know right?" Tomoko responded.

"Girls, we're here." Yuu's mother said.

"Wow!" Yuu stuck her head out the window," Tomoko, can you feel that beach breeze?"

"More or less." Tomoko blandly responded as she gingerly stuck her hand out the window.

The beach was as sunny as it was crowded, much to Tomoko's displeasure. Yuu and Tomoko got out of the car with their stuff and Yuu took off her clothes in front of Tomoko.

"Y-yuu-chan..." Tomoko was getting aroused.

Yuu first took off her rather short shorts, then she unbuttoned her shirt and threw it off of her body. She turned to face Tomoko and Tomoko's jaw dropped in disappointment.

"You said you were going to wear a two-piece last night!" Tomoko snapped.

"Oh, my two-piece was too small when I tried it on last night.." Yuu responded.

"T-t-too small?" Tomoko stammered.

"Yeah, my breasts just kept popping out from it.." Yuu said.

"P-p-p-p-popping out..?!" Tomoko stammered again.

"Oh there he is!" Yuu yelled as she waved madly towards someone.

A boy with a short brown hair covering one eye rushed up and grabbed Yuu.

"Naki-chan." The boy said as he hugged Yuu.

"Tomoko, this is my boyfriend." Yuu introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." Tomoko said stiffly as she extended her hand.

"Likewise." The boy beamed.

"Naki-chan, remember what you promised me?" The boy asked.

"Huh? Oh-! That's right!" Yuu cried," Tomoko, we were going to play beach volleyball with a couple of his friends..would you like to join us?"

Tomoko just had to hesitate.

"Nah, I think I'll just explore the beach." Tomoko responded.

"Alright then, well, I'll see you later!" Yuu said as she was dragged by her boyfriend.

Tomoko turned her back and clenched her fist.

"That lying bitch!" Tomoko said in her head. Suddenly, she saw what seemed to be a shell moving on it's own.

"A hermit crab..?" Tomoko asked. The hermit crab began to crawl more and Tomoko followed it. The hermit crab seemed hopelessly confused with little sense of direction. Tomoko, unable to find anything better to do, followed it along until the hermit crab led her to a seemingly vacant cove. While she followed along, the waves of the beach did crash against her ankles, as Yuu said. The water was warm, but not warm enough for Tomoko to carelessly jump in. The wind was strong today and was blowing Tomoko's hair to the side until it grew stiff.

"How far did this thing take me?" Tomoko asked. She turned around and saw the crowded beach she deserted quite a distance away from her.

"I seriously went that far?!" Tomoko yelled through clenched teeth.

She sighed and sat down onto a large rock.

"No point in going back now." Tomoko said," Besides..it's pretty here."

While looking at the sand, Tomoko spotted a shiny black stone and picked it up.

"It looks like it was made to be thrown into the ocean.." Tomoko said as she tossed it up and down.

She decided to thrown it in.

"It didn't even skip.." Tomoko said as the rock sank into the sea.

"Hello, is anyone here?!" A masculine voice called out.

"Crap! Who could that be?!" Tomoko asked quietly. She dove down behind a large rock to hide herself.

As she heard footsteps approach the cove, Tomoko's teeth quietly chattered.

She peered around and saw a shirtless boy with a healthy complexion, unlike herself. He had curly ginger coloured hair with a decent physique and hazel eyes.

"He's kinda good-looking.." Tomoko thought.

"But he'll probably see right through me like everyone else." She deadpanned herself.

"I swear I saw a figure here.." The boy said," They would've been able to help me find the frisbee."

"Frisbee..?" Tomoko said in her head. She looked forwards and found a neon blue frisbee a few feet away from her.

"How'd that even get here..?!" She thought.

"Huh?" The boy seemed able to catch a glimpse of the frisbee from his point of view.

His footsteps made it evident to Tomoko that he was running in her direction and she had no way of explaining why she was sitting behind the rock.

"Found it!" He exclaimed," Huh?"

Their eyes met and Tomoko gave a half-hearted, attempt at sexy, grin.

"What are you doing there?" He asked.

"U-u-u-um...I-I-I was..well,you kn-kn-kn-know..." Tomoko stammered frantically.

"Oh I see," The boy replied cheerfully," Well, I'll be on my way-"

"-Wait!" Tomoko cried as the boy ran off.

The boy turned around and wait for her to respond.

"_What the hell am I doing?! Is this what the beach does to people?_"Tomoko thought.

The boy stood there patiently.

"_If so, screw the beach!_" Tomoko thought.

"Um, w-w-w-w-w-would you like to h-hang out with me..?" Tomoko stuttered.

"_Did I seriously ask him that?! What am I doing..?!_''

"I'm really sorry, I'm here with some other friends.." The boy apologized.

"Oh, t-that's ok.." Tomoko said, disappointment distorted her voice.

"I'll come back later, I promise!" The boy said as he ran off.

"He's not coming back.." Tomoko said once the boy was out of earshot.

For the next little while, Tomoko decided to isolate herself from the people of the beach.

"I have this weird feeling Yuu-chan forgot about me.." Tomoko said as she drew a circle in the sand with her foot.

She could hear the seagulls chirping or whatever sound seagulls make and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore softly. The waves were lulling her into near slumber but she forced herself to stay awake since it would seem pathetic to fall asleep on the cove of a beach.

"_Tomoko, don't lose yourself now_.." She thought,"_Think of those corsets you saw when you when into the mall of that red-light district_.."

She was getting aroused again.

"_Yuu-chan would probably be pretty hot in a corset_.." Tomoko thought deviously," _Her breasts might've even bulged out like her two-piece_."

"I can almost feel them!" Tomoko squealed as she cupped her hands. By now, she was trapped in her erotic fantasy.

"Feel what?" The voice of the boy from before asked.

That was more than enough to snap Tomoko back to reality.

"I..." Tomoko was beet red and hid her hands behind her back. The boy was dripping from head to toe as if he came out from the water. He double-blinked as Tomoko reddened even more.

"L-l-l-lose your frisbee thingy again?" Tomoko asked.

"No, but I did promise I'd hang out with you." The boy stated.

_"People still keep promises nowadays?" _Tomoko thought.

"Oh..well.." Tomoko inevitably trailed off. She really didn't expect herself to get this far.

"You're just shy aren't you?" He asked.

"Y-y-yeah, that's it.." Tomoko said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet ya!" The boy explained as he held his hand out," What's your name?"

Tomoko was astonished she didn't walk away awkwardly or say anything to turn the boy off. But she still had to play it cool and to play cool, you needed to play mysterious.

"Moko." Tomoko said as she turn her head in a fashion she thought as cool.

"Then that makes me Kiyo!" The boy beamed.

"_He knows that's not my real name_.." Tomoko cringed.

"So Moko.." 'Kiyo' began," It's seems you haven't gone swimming yet."

"Eh?" Tomoko choked out hastily.

_"Come to think about it, swimming is usually why people go to the beach.."_

"Do you not know how?"

"Ah, no that's not it.." Tomoko defended," I'm just sorta rusty, that's all."

"Well, I guess it's about time we go in!" Kiyo exclaimed.

"Wh-what?" Tomoko said through clenched teeth. Tomoko was usually more cautious than flirtatious and she worried about drowning if Kiyo pulled her in too deep.

"Ca-can we.." Tomoko was sorta at a loss for words.

"Did you say something?" Kiyo asked.

"No I didn't say a thing.." Tomoko said sheepishly.

_"Oh great, well now I won't have anyone to blame but myself when we head in too deep."_

Kiyo eventually let go of her hand once they were a in reasonably shallow part of the ocean.

Tomoko smiled with a little bit of satisfaction.

"This isn't so bad." She smirked.

"Hey uh, Moko? Is it ok if I call you Moko-chan?" Kiyo asked.

_"Is this kid serious? He's being as bashful as T*dase when he asked A*u if he could call her A*u-chan! Oh, that anime is so old now. But that besides the point, He must like me if he wants to call me Moko-chan!"_

"Um..sure, why not?" Tomoko said in a tone that was to her feminine but really just devious sounding.

Kiyo smirked and Tomoko genuinely laughed with me.

_"I haven't had this feeling in a while..Is this..lust? Alright, it's probably not lust..maybe it's just a crush."_

In the water the two struck up a conversation. Tomoko was really beginning to enjoy herself with Kiyo at her side.

"_This really shouldn't be happening to me, I'm so sinful with my R-rated fantasies and erotic games. This must be a dream or a parallel universe in which I can talk to super-cute guys."_

The two were already in mid-conversation.

"..And then I was planning for the two to consummate at some point." Tomoko explained.

"Wow, and the male character's a living corpse?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah, I feel like it'll spark controversy or something but I'll see if I can work my way around that. I can't believe you're willing to talk OCs with me." Tomoko remarked.

"Well, I've never really talked OCs with anyone, let alone made an OC of my own.." Kiyo responded sheepishly.

It felt good for Tomoko to talk about things she had so much to talk about, such as OCs, with a good listener like Kiyo. When she tried to talk OCs with Yuu, Yuu would just drive away from the topic frantically. Maybe she did sinful things with hers..

Suddenly the abrupt, ever so violent winds carried Tomoko out deeper into the ocean.

"I can't breathe..."

"Moko-chan?" Kiyo spun around as she was suddenly out of sight. He eyes bulged from his head as he saw Tomoko adrift far into the ocean.

"Moko-chan!" Kiyo swam towards the seemingly unconscious Tomoko and dragged her back onto the shore.

As she was laid flat onto the shore by Kiyo, she awoke. It was hard on her chest to breathe and Kiyo hadn't realized she awoke yet due to her still-closed eyes.

"Should I perform CPR?"

_"Yes, yes,yes,yes, yes!"_

"I guess..I have no other choice." Kiyo sighed.

_"Ohmigosh!"_

Kiyo leaned in and soon, they were only a lips distance apart. Tomoko could feel Kiyo's warm breath at her lips, when she could feel Kiyo blocking the sunlight that was penetrating Tomoko's flesh, Tomoko forced to restrain herself from smiling.

"Tomoko!" Yuu's voice cried.

Kiyo's reaction to the sudden cried for Tomoko was simply: "Huh?"

_"Ah, screw off Yuu!" _Tomoko was shouting in her mind. Little did she realize, her hand had formed into a fist in front of Kiyo, Yuu and her boyfriend.

"I think she's waking up," Kiyo said whilst double-blinking. Now she had to 'wake up'.

Pretending she had just awoke, Tomoko slowly opened her eyes. The first person she saw was Yuu, smiling with relief and throwing her arms around Tomoko.

"Oh my goodness, Tomoko I'm so glad you are alright!" Yuu gushed. Yuu had no idea she was strangling Tomoko.

Tomoko simply groaned and coughed saltwater out from her lungs.

"So you're name's Tomoko?" Kiyo asked as he put on a pair of glasses he seemed to have handy with him.

Tomoko at first recognized him as someone from her school instead of Kiyo. Finally she caught on.

_"That voice did reek of slight familiarity the entire time.."_

"Are you..Kiyota!?" Tomoko hollered with her lungs still clogged with saltwater.

Kiyo pushed up his glasses to take a better look at Tomoko," Kuroki..san?"

_"How could I have not recognized him?"_ Tomoko thought as she slapped her cheek. She looked at Kiyota once more. His hair was curly instead of just spiky.

"Why is your hair all curly?!" Tomoko questioned.

Kiyota looked confused for a second and then quickly caught on," Humidity makes my hair like this.."

"O-oh.." It became alot harder for Tomoko to talk to him now that she had discovered his identity.

"Do either of you have the time?" Kiyota asked as Yuu and her boyfriend.

"It's a quarter past five." Yuu's boyfriend responded as he looked down at his watch.

"Oh, I better get going.. Shiori-chan going to kill me if I'm late for our weekaversary!" Kiyota said.

_"Weekaversary?" _

Kiyota seemed as good as gone but Tomoko felt compelled to run after him. In a spur of the moment, she actually began sprinting after him.

"_What the hell am I doing?!" _

"Tomoko?" Kiyota asked as Tomoko caught up to him.

"Um..! Well, thanks f-for saving me today. And, can today just be..our little secret?" Tomoko asked uneasily.

Kiyota at first gave her at blank look.

"Whatever you'd like, Kuroki-san.'' Kiyota beamed.

Kuroki smiled as the boy ran off. She walked back to Yuu and her boyfriend.

"Well, I guess it's about time we get going." Yuu said," It seems like you had an eventful trip to the beach, Mokkochi."

"Yeah.." Tomoko said.

As the two walked back, Tomoko began to think to herself.

_"Now that I think about it, I'm kinda glad me and Kiyota didn't kiss. Shiori would've probably given me hell for that. But, nevertheless, today was..interesting."_


End file.
